1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a Bluetooth earphone and a lanyard structure thereof, and more particularly to a Bluetooth earphone easy to be collected and a lanyard structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Bluetooth earphone enables a user to answer a phone call without holding the mobile phone. The user can easily answer phone calls by the Bluetooth earphone no matter the user is shopping, driving or just sitting at a restaurant.
For convenience use, most Bluetooth earphones are small in size for the user to carry with, such that the user can leave the Bluetooth earphone at a pocket or a hang bag, or just wear the Bluetooth earphone with him/her. Currently, one way of collecting up the Bluetooth earphone is to pass a lanyard through the body of the Bluetooth earphone, such that the user can wear the lanyard around his/her neck and the Bluetooth earphone is hung in front of the chest. However, the lanyard is combined with the Bluetooth earphone and they can not be easily separated. When the user would like to answer a call, the user has to take off the Bluetooth earphone along with the lanyard from the neck, which is inconvenient.